thesupergamingbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Super Gaming Brothers Wiki:SGB Fan Page
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! SGB Editing Requirements *Make sure to use proper grammar when editing any pages. "luigi(elliot)" is wrong, "Luigi (Elliot)" is right for example. *When you make a page make sure it is put in every category that it belongs in to help vistors find the page. *Try to make all pages as detailed as you can. *Do not censor words in articles (except in this one). *Do not make article's that are unrelated to SGB. *Make sure you include a picture when you create an article. *When using pictures from DeviantART give credit to the creator and only use them in galleries or pages relating to DeviantART. *On pages for video games, use Template:Infobox Game. *On pages for "Months" or "Marathons", use Template:Infobox event *Do not start articles with quotes or alightly altered quotes from SGB videos. *This wiki uses humor based on SGB's videos. If you do not understand jokes or find them offensive then you will not understand this wiki. Community Portal Category:Community Category:Browse